The Girl
by Moon Wolf5
Summary: Tessa starts out as a ref but not for long and why is Edge so interested in this "ordinary" girl
1. Ch 1

The Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE it belongs to McMahon not me, I do own Tessa  
  
A/N: even though this takes place on RAW Edge will be in this because I like him and that smile of his is brrrrrrrrr well you'll find out  
  
"Now entering the ring, from North Carolina, Jeff Hardy," Lillian announced to the screaming fans in the arena, looking to her right at the new ref, Tessa, she called to her, "Girl you sure you wanted this job I mean I've seen a lot of refs hurt and well you are a girl?" Tessa gave Lillian a look then said, "Garcia, you do your job I'll do mine."  
  
"JR, who's that girl in the ring? Is that the ref?" King asked J.R. as Jeff did his poses. "Yep King, that's Tessa West, our new ref and the first female ref that doesn't wrestle." JR said looking some what worried what he didn't mention was that he'd known Tessa since she was five her parents had been very good friends of his. He new she could take care of herself, but this was RAW and he new how guys are when they won. "Entering the ring, Chris Jericho." Lillian said glancing side ways at Tessa; she knew that Chris tended to be a perv especially after he won a mach.  
  
As the mach kicked off the control went back and forth until Jeff slipped up and found himself in the 'Walls of Jericho'. After five-ten minutes of trying to get out of it he finally tapped. Tessa checked on Jeff as Chris gloated. Chris feeling like he deserved a reward, stepped out of the ring and stepped back in with a steel chair. Tessa, noticing the chair, kept him away from Jeff, "You get that chair out of my ring right now Jericho, what the hell are you doing,' she yelled at him as he set up the chair and sat down in front of her. Pulling Tessa onto his lap he said, "What the hell am I doing, well it looks to me like I'm getting my reward for beating Hardy." Tessa tried to get off his lap but all that did was cause him to become hard beneath her. Looking around she thought of something to do as she saw JR she winked before turning back to Chris with a terrified look in her eyes. Taking of his headset, JR turned to the King and pulled off his headset to so no one would hear, "watch this Chris is going to get what he deserves."  
  
Back in the ring, Chris was running one of his hands up Tessa's shirt, but Tessa caught his arm before he could get up very far, leaned in and nibbled his ear lobe, and whispered in his ear "You want me." He nodded as he loosened his grip he had on her hips. Tessa wriggled on his lap a bit more before getting up, leaning against the ropes and saying "Come and get me." Chris got up to get her but didn't get very close as one of her feet came outta nowhere and hit him smack dab in the right side of his face. Rubbing his jaw, Chris once again advanced on Tessa only to end up with a knife pointed at his heart. "I never go out unarmed you remember that," Tessa hissed at him bringing the blade dangerously close to his chest, "now get your sorry little ass out of my ring." Tessa watched him slowly back out of the ring and up the ramp unbeknownst to her was the fact that she herself was being watched with great interest by the cold, emotionless, black eyes of Edge.  
  
'How could you be so stupid,' Tessa thought to herself as she walked around backstage, 'pulling a knife on Jericho was totally uncalled for even if he is a perv.' She was so caught up in her thoughts she bumped into Jeff. "Oh, sorry Jeff I wasn't watching where I was going," Tessa apologized. "No big, I was looking for you any way. Erik wants to see you right away," Jeff said brushing off the apology as if it happened all the time. "Well.thanks see you around I guess," Tessa said before heading off. "Yeah see you around," Jeff called as she left.  
  
As Tessa reached Erik's office she wondered whether or not he was going to fire her. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt in nervousness and was about to knock when the door opened and Tessa found herself face to face with Edge. She froze. There was just something about him that made her feel uncomfortable. He smiled at her showing his pointy eyeteeth. "Why Tessa, you seem frightened," Edge purred. "Why would I be frightened," Tessa said regaining her cool. Edge leaned in to her ear and whispered "I don't know Tigress you tell me." With that he walked away and she entered Erik's office thinking 'How did he know that?' "Ah, Tessa," Erik said enthusiastically as she entered the room, "Just the girl I wanted to see. Now I saw the way you handled that situation earlier and I was thinking 'with a little bit of training that girl could be our newest Diva' and you know I'm always looking for new talent." Tessa stared at him a moment, thinking, before answering, "Well, I guess I could. How long do I have to train for?" "Well, seeing the fact that the people who hired you told me that you are already very strong for your age, witch is what 18," Tessa nodded, "I'd say about a week." Erik said. "Ok boss," Tessa said before leaving.  
  
Later in her hotel room Tessa began to wonder about Edge, 'How the hell did he know about my hunter name?' Tessa was a witch and a vampire hunter, both her mother and her father were too. That is why she was wearing a knife; she never did go out unarmed. Her parents deeply loved each other but her father was needed in New York and her mom refused to move so they split up with Tessa spending half a year in each place. While her birth name was Tessa Marie West, she had another name she used for hunting every hunter did so they couldn't be tracked down by vamps that way, her name was Tigress Night. Vamps knew her as that and humans knew her as Tessa. At first she thought Edge was a vamp but she would have sensed it and only a strong vamp could make themselves seem human. If he was a vamp and he was that strong he would of have to have been very old otherwise she would have known. 'Well that's one thing I'll just have to figure out.'  
  
Well that's the first chapter tell me what you think 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE and yes I did get some ideas from Amelia Atwater-Rhodes books but otherwise the only thing I own is Tessa.  
  
A/N: the only thing I have to say is that ~d~ means dream  
  
Toss, turn, toss, and turn. That is what Tessa did all night. She was plagued by nightmares. ~d~  
  
'I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe?' Tessa thought in her dream. She couldn't see either. She blinked again and again. She couldn't move. Suddenly she could see, someone had their hand over her eyes. Edge. He was on top of her. God he was raping her. His lips covered her body. "Edge, please, let me go, please," she heard her own cries, she sounded weak, not like her at all. "Hush now my delicious, little snack," Edge whispered, "it won't hurt.much." Edge closed his mouth over hers with a hot, fiery, demanding kiss as his hips grinded against hers. Blood rose up from his throat and swept into hers. Hot, rich, vampiric blood, but not the kind that will change you but the kind that claims you as that vampire's. His actions were hurting her and it was hard to breathe. He broke the kiss to move to her neck. His bite stung at first but only for a moment. "Please Edge why me? Stop it please. You're hurting me," her voice was barely a whisper as he continued his work on her body. "You of all people should know the reason why," Edge taunted as his hands played with her breast, "but I'll tell you anyway. Your breast, your lips ,your body entirely, but mostly that sweet rich hunter blood of yours." "Please stop what do you want," she cried as she welled up with both pain and pleasure. "Not much longer my dear not much longer," he said. He hurt her again and again until finally he came. He stood and ran a hand across her body, "You will find out soon enough what I want and when you do you will have no choice." He walked over to a wall and for the first time Tessa took in her surroundings. A stone room that looked like a torture chamber. She couldn't move because she was chained eagle-spread on a bed of black silk that seemed out of place. "Welcome to my home and you will be back soon." Edge whispered in her ear. He was now wearing a black robe and was holding a syringe full of red liquid to her wrist. The sharp pain of the needle going into her skin sent her back to reality.  
  
~d~  
  
Her eyes snapped open but she couldn't see. It was too dark. Tessa turned on the bedside lamp. She was alone. It was all a dream. She ran to the bathroom, looking in the mirror she saw that there was no marks on her neck where there should have been if she had in fact been bitten. No blood was in her mouth either, but she could still feel a pulse like beat in her lower abdomen from the 'encounter'. She looked at her wrist and saw nothing where the needle had been placed. 'It was just a dream nothing more,' she thought to her self as she got back in bed, 'Edge is not a vamp you just had a nightmare.'  
  
Elsewhere in the hotel Edge was sitting in his room smiling, 'yes my dear it was only a dream, but it will become reality soon.'  
  
Kida short but I like it how bout you 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tessa.wait let me check..nope own nothing  
  
Tessa woke up the next morning to the annoying buzz of her alarmclock. 'What time is it,' she thought as she got up rather reluctantly. Seeing as it was 6:30 and she needed to be at the gym for training in an hour she hurriedly ran to the shower. Later after taking a shower and getting dressed she was brushing her teeth, she was looking in the mirror when part of her dream came back to her, 'your body entirely.' Nothing new to her that's all the guys that she had dated had wanted. She just barely reached 6" and had a slender form. Her full lips never needed lipstick with her strawberry blond hair made everyone one think she was going to be a model. Her emerald eyes once frightened a child but guys never looked past her chest, she had large breast and her friends often teased her about them. 'Well like it matters it was a dream,' she thought as she locked the door and ran for the parking lot.  
  
"Made it," Tessa said to herself at she entered the gym, "Wait am I in the right place?" the gym was almost empty except for a ring and Jeff Hardy. "About time you got here," he said getting outta the ring. "Let me guess," Tessa said dropping her sports bag on the floor, "Erik, the cheapest guy in the world, didn't want to spend money on a trainer. So he got you to do this." "Damn," Jeff exclaimed looking skeptically at her, "you've been working in this business for less then a week and you already know him that well." "Tell you the truth," Tessa said taking a scrunchie out of her bag and putting her hair up, "I've know JR since I was five and the things he says about Erik. well you know how it is." "I get it," Jeff said.  
  
The training went very well considering the fact that Tessa knew some moves, thanks to the fact that she'd met some famous wrestlers through JR and they had shown her a little. By the end of the hour they had been given, it was hard to tell who had gotten more of a workout, especially when Tessa did a move that she had crated from many childhood hours spent watching the WWE, she did a flip an wrapped her legs around Jeff's neck and threw him out of the ring. "Sorry I didn't know you'd fly that far," She choked out in-between laughs as Jeff tried to get up from the pile of chairs he landed on, "You ok?" "Ha-ha, very funny and yes I'm fine," Jeff said sarcastically rubbing his back, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" "I made it actually," she replied getting out of the ring preparing to go, "out of some of the moves I saw on TV growing up." "Ah, the wonder of television," Jeff said grabbing his own bag, "We gotta get outta here soon if we don't want to run into Jericho." "Oh, in that case we're staying," she said mischievously. "Why do I feel like I unwillingly dragged myself into something," Jeff moaned setting his bag down. "Because you did," Tessa chuckled, putting her arms around his neck as Chris walked in.  
  
"Hardy, I'd watch it if I were you," Chris said as he saw them, "remember she pulled a knife on me." Tessa pulled away from Jeff and looked at Chris, "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't use the knife." "Whatever, what are you doing here any way? You're just a ref." Chris said his eye's roaming all over her body, pants and a sport bra shows off an awful lot you know. "Correction was a ref," Jeff said, "Erik made her a Diva just last night after the 'incident'." "Well I'll expect you top lose your first mach," Chris said heading towards the ring. "Why do you say that?" Tessa questioned her anger hidden only my many years of no emotion. "Well they don't allow knives in the ring," Chris said, "and that was the only reason I backed down last night." "I wouldn't bet on that Chris," Jeff said approaching the ring, "Tessa has a lot of talent and strength, just ask me." "This is a very nice conversation boys, but I gotta go," Tessa said glancing at her watch. Chris and Jeff said bye then began to argue about their mach last night.  
  
Tessa got back to the hotel around 11:00 and was running through the halls when she bumped into.well what do ya know it's Edge! "Why, Tessa," he purred, "lovely running into you." Tessa looked up at him only to feel afraid again, she couldn't tell why though he was so handsome he was wearing black jeans a black t-shirt and his hair was in a ponytail, "I.uh. I'm. well I was heading to my room I wasn't looking," She stuttered, 'Why do I feel so scared around him it was just a dream.' "Forget about it," he said coolly. "Um.ok," she said not being able to shake off the feeling she had, "by the way why did you call me Tigress last night?" Edge ran a finger across the base of her neck, "I was simply reading," he purred. Tessa realized that he was running his finger over the tattoo of the word tigress surrounded by moons and stars. "Oh, that." Tessa said the tattoo was normally covered but lately she'd been forgetting about it. "Well see you around," she said heading for her room. "Yeah I'll see you around." Edge said as she left.  
  
Tessa opened the door to her room and nearly screamed. Her stuff was all over the place. Some one had broken into her room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's chapter 3 whadya think? 


	4. Ch 4

A/N: Well, that was a long time to wait for an upload but here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE characters.  
  
"Is there anything missing Ms?" the officer asked Tessa as the rest of the squad searched for clues. "No." Tessa answered 'Nothing that you need to know about.' "Well we'll clear out but call us if anything turns up missing?" the officer said leaving the room with his team. After they left she started to clean up the room when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."  
  
J.R. opened the door and ran to Tessa. "Are you ok? What happened? Is anything missing?" "No J.R. I'm fine a little bit shaken but fine. What are you staring at?" Tessa said silencing him. "I never noticed that tattoo before in fact I didn't even see it last night." J.R. said peering at her neck, "In fact it looks like black marker." "What??!!" Tessa exclaimed incredulously running to the bathroom. She washed her neck and watched the "tattoo" wash off in the water. "Damn it" Tessa exclaimed, running out of the bathroom.  
  
"What is it?" J.R. asked following Tessa. Tessa grabbed her cell phone and dialed her best friend and researcher, Colin. "Hey this is Colin, I'm not," Tessa listened to the machine before a groggy voice answered, "Who is it?" Colin asked sleepily.  
  
"Hey Col it's me Tess, I was wondering if you could look up a vamp for me?"  
  
"Okay give me the scoop."  
  
"Look up this guy, Edge..."  
  
"Ya mean the guy Edge that you work with, the one C. has a crush on?"  
  
"The very same. Look way back, maybe to when vampires first came around. I think he's really old, I couldn't tell if he was one. well not really but I think he got into my mind."  
  
"Okay, but you owe me one. Oh, by the way Zachary has been asking about you. What should I tell him?"  
  
"Tell him just because my mom fell in love with one of his kind doesn't necessarily mean I will to."  
  
"Okay, okay calm down. See ya toots."  
  
"Don't call me that but I'll see ya" Tess hung up the phone and started to clean up. "Zack bugging' your friends again?" J.R. asked as he watched her slowly put her stuff away. "Yeah, I told him it wasn't gonna work out, but he insists we're meant to be together. I'm not going to make the same mistake mom did." Tessa's eyes formed tears at the horrifying memory of her mother and half sister in a puddle of blood. "You were fifteen. There was nothing you could have done, you didn't know." J.R. said softly. "I know." Tessa whispered and looked up at the clock, "Damn I'm late. Stacy is taking me shopping I'll see you later." "Remember to lock the door." He said leaving. "I will." Tessa said closing the door behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Tessa got back at 10:00. Stacy and a few other Divas had taken her out to dinner and Tessa was exhausted. Shopping had been somewhat of a pain due to the fact that Erik required the divas to dress like sluts so it took a while but they all agreed that the things she chose were perfect. Not even bothering to take a shower she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. As her eyes closed she caught a glimpse of something out on her balcony.  
  
Edge smiled as he watched the girl slip into a, so far, peaceful sleep. He walked into the room gracefully and quiet, like a cat or in this case a deadly panther, never taking his eyes off the sleeping beauty. "I was there that day too." He purred sitting down on the bed, stroking Tessa's hair, "Shall we return to that day?" Hey lay down beside her using his mind to bring her most hated memory back to life.  
  
~d~  
  
Tessa was ecstatic as she unlocked the door to her house in the Massachusetts suburbs. The most popular boy in her year had asker her to the dance. Her of all people. "Mom, I'm home." Tessa said dropping her bag on the floor, only to be answered in silence, "Mom?" She looked at the table next to the door and found a note. "Tessa, we're in the living room" it said in her mom's boyfriend's handwriting. "Ok guys what's going on?" she said walking into the living room. She screamed as she entered the living room. There lay her 2 year-old sister, dead, her neck broken. Next to her lay Mary, Tessa's mother, her neck slashed the blood pouring out onto the two dead bodies. She backed up into the wall, silent with shock. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back to her senses. She looked at the couch ant there sat James, her mom's boyfriend, he sat there casually as if the sight of his fiancé dead on the floor was an everyday thing. In his hand, a wine glass full to the brim with blood. James had dressed in the clothes he was wearing when Mary met him three years ago. His style: an early 20th century aristocrat. A black tux with deep red lining, a cape with a deep red underside and a black top hat which at the moment was resting on the end table next to the arm of the couch. Tessa had always admired his beautiful features: shoulder length black hair, black eyes, fair skin, a muscular build, and a whopping 6' 6'' in height. Now these features only frightened her.  
  
"What have you done?" she stammered, her voice barley above a whisper. "I've only done you a little favor." he said in a tone that reminded her of Lestat. "What do you mean? I didn't want this." She said her voice now rising to a yell. "As true as that may be, this is better for our relationship." He said getting off the couch and stalking towards her. "What do you mean?" she whispered her anger turning back into fear. "Your mother had begun to bore me and Heather," he paused and looked at his daughter on the floor, "I have no need for a child in this world yet. But you, you have turned into quiet the young woman. Men must chase after you like hounds do a fox." He tugged on a belt loop on her jeans playfully. "Get away from me, and get out of my house." Tessa said forcefully, her teeth clenched. "We play first, my sweet." James said using his mind to lock every door in the house. In the blink of and eye Tessa was laying in the puddle of her mother's blood, her clothes gone, her hands chained to a leg of the couch, and James was on top of her, forcing himself inside her. Tears mixed with blood and Tessa gave in to the pain, in to James. She glanced at the window thinking she saw a face but there was nothing. Her voice, earlier had disappeared from fright, returned to her as fangs pierced her throat without the comfort of the vamp's mind, numbing the pain. Unbeknownst to Tessa someone had been out side the window, Edge. He could not and would not interfere. But this was his mind inducing the dream so.Tessa opened her eyes and no longer was it James on top of her but it was Edge. Then it was edge beating James, saving her. Then it was blackness.  
  
~d~  
  
Edge held Tessa as she whimpered in her sleep like a frightened child. "Soon you will know, kitten, soon you will understand why." He said getting up and leaving. "Sleep well, my kitten, sleep well and have rosy dreams."  
  
A.N. : Well that is the end of chapter four hope you like it. I will hopefully be uploading more frequently. 


End file.
